Without Conscience or Withdrawal
by infantilejoy
Summary: I wrote this for my account on a burst of energy at 8 PM and what began as a whimsical inkling of a story grew in my mind to become a full-fledged dark story, as I often find myself to write.


Obi-Wan slips out of the shadows unnoticed, his deep brown cloaks concealing his identity. He walks briskly down the hall, folding his arms to avoid showing his skin. He daren't tilt his head to look at the murals or pillars that adorn the palace's hallway lest the natural sun shine on exposed flesh. He reaches the gilded doors that he knows lead to grand chambers. He knocks once and the left door is cracked open.

"It's me," he states softly, pulling back his hood the slightest bit.

"Master Jedi, please hurry," whispers the frantic voice which opened the door.

The door is opened but a bit wider so the Jedi may slip in. Immediately he slips his cloak off, leaving it on the marble-tile floor. He rushes to the bedside of none other than the young Queen Amidala.

"Obi-Wan..." She murmurs, turning her head to look at him. "Please help me."

He closes his eyes, taking her hand in his, and concentrates on The Force, wishing blue healing upon her body. Immediately, a bluish glow surrounds her frame and she breathes in life once more.

His eyes flutter open and Padmé's head falls away from him, asleep and weary. He settles back in the chair he'd sat in and wipes away perspiration which had appeared upon his brow.

"She will live," he says, looking upon the handmaiden who let him in, who quietly orders a servant to retrieve a wet rag for the Jedi Master.

"She has been so weak lately," the handmaiden mentions, sitting upon the chair to his right. "The medical staff has been quite on edge, for they do not know why."

He sighs tiredly. "I do wish I could tell you, Sabé. But that is something The Force has not yet revealed to me."

"I understand, Master Kenobi. Here." She holds out the rag and he takes it voraciously, grateful for the coolness it provides him with.

He suddenly curls over, grunting in pain and clutching his head. The pain subsides quickly, however, and he straightens back out, placing the rag upon his forehead and closing his eyes.

"Master Kenobi! Are you all right?"

He opens his eyes and gives Sabé a serious look. "I suspect I should remain here, for I sense great life-threatening danger to the Queen."

"Forgive me for pressing, but can you see what it is?"

"I- I cannot. But it will not be a long time coming."

"You are welcome to stay, then. In the Queen's absence, she trusts me to make minor decisions like this. Besides, she will no doubt cherish your company when her time comes."

"When is she due?"

"In less than six weeks."

"I see. I must contact Master Yoda to let him know I will be here on Naboo for some time, then. Excuse me."

"Of course."

He walks to the far side of the chambers and taps his comlink, sending out a call to Master Yoda. A blue hologram pops up from the comlink, showing the entirety of the Jedi Council, excluding Obi-Wan himself.

"Greetings, Master Kenobi," says Mace Windu. "Is the Queen in good health?"

"She will live, but she is in no condition to speak with you now." Obi-Wan notices Mace's raised eyebrows and continues. "She is in a state beyond exhaustion. She sleeps heavily as we speak."

"But she is alive, you say. The Force granted her health?"

"It did, indeed. But I wish to ask the Council a favor. The Queen's time to deliver is coming in less than six weeks, and they say she's been inexplicably weak, which is why my presence was requested here today."

"And you wish for the Council to grant you the watch over Queen Amidala until then."

"Perhaps a little longer, in case her energy fails her."

"You would need to make mandatory Council meetings and receive occasional audiences, nevermind upholding your other duties as a Jedi. Are you ready to take on that kind of responsibility, General Kenobi?" Asks Aayla Secura.

Obi-Wan glances over at Padmé and the handmaidens surrounding her bed, weeping and praying for her. "Yes."


End file.
